Civil War: How It Should Have Been
by gcruz9023
Summary: Natasha knew that Steve wouldn't give up. So, she needed to do something. She wanted to surprise him, but it turned out that he surprised her. This is a how-i-wish-it-should-be fanfic from the scene Nat helps Steve and Bucky a post-credit scene after Bucky's cryo freeze.


Stark's plan on easy on them didn't work out. It was time to switch it up. The fights got rough for both sides and it got worse, now that Scott got "big". Natasha knew that they would lose this battle. And it wasn't just that. She knew that Steve wouldn't give up. So, she needed to do something. Without anyone notice, she went to the hangar. She knew what he wanted. Then, she waited, seeing all the mess that they were doing out there.

Bucky and Steve were barely able to get into the hangar, if it wasn't for Wanda. But they make it.

They got in. She was already there, waiting. They stopped when they saw her. She knew he would not give up. But she tried again. Maybe he would listen.

"You're not gonna stop."

"You know I can't."

She raised her arm, pointing at him.

"I'm gonna regret this."

Steve just stood there, helpless. He really thought about fighting her. Then, she shoots... at Black Phanter. Steve looked back to see him fell on his knees, the eletricity all over his body. He looks back at her.

"Go," she says, shooting T'Challa once again.

Steve nods and then runs away with Bucky. But, suddenly, he stops and turns. He walks to Natasha.

"Nat?" he calls her name, making her turn her head.

"Wha-"

He cuts her kissing her lips with passion. Natasha was still pointing her arm to T'Challa, lowering it slowly on her side. Steve breaks the kiss to breathe, resting his forehead on hers, both with eyes shut. He opens his eyes to see that she is still with hers shut. She opens them slowly to stare Steve's blue eyes.

"Come with me," he whispered.

Natasha opens her mouth but nothing comes out of it.

"Please."

Natasha turns her head to the side. She couldn't go with him. Not now. Then, she sees T'Challa getting on his feet, shooting him once again. She turns back to Steve. Steve knew that she couldn't. She didn't need to say.

"Will I see you again?" Steve looked worried and afraid that it was the last time they would see each other.

"You know you will," she smirked.

"Steve, we gotta go," Bucky said.

Steve turns to him, nodding. He looks back at Natasha.

"Be careful."

"You too."

Steve walks on his back until he reaches the jet, getting into it. Bucky was already there. Moments later, the engine starts and the jet leaves. T'Challa was getting on his feet again. Natasha shoots at him once again, but this time he didn't fell. He jumped over her, trying to catch the jet, but he failed. Natasha watches until it is out of her sight. Now, he was saved. She turns to T'Challa.

"I said I'd help you find him, not catch him. There's a difference," she smirked again.

...

Bucky decided to froze himself. Like he said, " _I can't trust my own mind_.". He thought it was the best choice now, until he was really free of Hydra control. Steve stood there the whole time, supporting him. Then, he met T'Challa, thanking him for the help. He excused himself and went to his bedroom given by the king of Wakanda.

He opens the door, switching on the lights.

"About time," someone says, making Steve turn around.

"Nat?"

Natasha was sitting on his bed, legs and arms crossed.

"I told you that we would see each other again," she said, standing up and walking slowly toward him.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"The door wasn't locked."

"No," he smiled, shaking his head. "I meant here, in Wakanda."

"Oh," she smiled back. "T'Challa brought me."

She stopped before him. They stared at each other.

"That was convenient because... I was curious about one thing," she said.

"What?"

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

He smiles, lowering his head.

"Serious, I'm impressed."

He looks at her.

"Did you like it?"

She smirks.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

He approaches, leaning over her and kissing her in the same passionate way as the other time. She puts her arms through his neck and he wraps his arms around her. They end the kiss to get some air, resting their foreheads on each other.

"Do you still think I need practice?"

"As long as I can join you... I don't think so."

He smiled, kissing her again.


End file.
